Support is requested for the development of a Clinical Research Center (CRC) through the Research Center for Minority Institutions (RCMI) clinical research infrastructure initiative. The development of a CRC at Charles Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew University) is viewed as a critical tool for expanding patient care oriented research opportunities for faculty, fellows, housestaff and students. Historically, clinical research Centers have played an influential role in the development medical advances, thereby setting standards for the practice of medicine and the quality of health Care. The absence of CRC's at minority institutions has created a barrier for the development of a critical mass of clinical research faculty dedicated to the investigation of those health issues that disproportionately affect minorities. In addition, the development of a CRC would foster scholarly collaboration between the University of California, Los Angeles, School of Medicine (ACLU) and ACLU-affiliated institutions and Drew University, thereby enhancing the clinical research capabilities of each institution. Patient care oriented research activities have increased at Drew University over the last five years. There are presently 6 PAS funded clinical research studies, representing the departments of Medicine, Surgery, Psychiatry and Anesthesiology, that would be enhanced by an on- site CRC. In order to develop a greater breadth of clinical activities and allow formation of a cadre of active research faculty who are competitive for extramural funding, support is requested for the following 3 pilot projects: 1)The Effects of Angiotensin Converting Enzyme (ACE)on the Inhibition of the Progression of Diabetic Retinopathy; 2) Steroid Treatment in Premature Infants at Risk for Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia; and 3) Yq Microdeltetions and Male Infertility. In summary, specific goals of this application include: 1. To develop an infrastructure to facilitate clinical research at Drew University. 2. To expand the Core laboratory by enhancing its hormone and radioimmunoassay capabilities. 3. To initiate pilot investigative studies related to the health of minority populations. 4. To increase the number of extramural funded clinical investigators. 5. To encourage collaborative research between faculty at Drew University, Harbor-ACLU and ACLU. 6. To develop a "Basic Science Foundations for Clinical Research" lecture series.